Gimme a Grade
Somebody Give Me A Grade is a song by performed by The Baljeatles in the episode of the same name, expressing Baljeet's anger that the summer class he has been participating in does not issue grades. Lyrics Baljeet: Pardon me! I want to try something! Oh yeah! I have got something to say! I have been burned by vague lesson plans and a free-floating curriculum! I like my rules, baby, etched in stone, 'cause you know I am going to stick to them! Baljeet and Phineas: Can I get a syllabus, a little discipline? Judge me on a scale from A to F! You wasted all my time learning how to rhyme, now let me hang it from a treble clef! Baljeet: Somebody give me a grade! Phineas and Ferb: (Somebody give me a grade, somebody give me a grade!) Baljeet: I need the man keeping me down! Somebody give me a grade! Phineas and Ferb: (Somebody give me a grade, somebody give me a grade!) Baljeet: Is there a red pen in this town? Somebody give me a grade! Phineas and Ferb: (Somebody give me a grade, somebody give me a grade!) Baljeet: I already said it, I need that extra credit today! Phineas and Ferb: (Somebody give me a grade, somebody give me a grade!) Baljeet: And make it an A! Baljeet: Oh, I am so upset! I am stone cold, honor roll, I won't be told how to vent! Phineas, Ferb and Baljeet: I won't cry or sigh, I'm here to testify, Up with the establishment! Baljeet: My parents understand me, for conformity inside of me which I can help the system out! I ain't gonna waste my summer taking beatings from my drummer, Put a mic in front of me and I'll shout! Somebody give me a grade! Phineas and Ferb: (Somebody give me a grade, somebody give me a grade!) Baljeet: You know I'm gonna wreck the curve! Somebody give me a grade! Phineas and Ferb: (Somebody give me a grade, somebody give me a grade!) Baljeet: The only letter I deserve! Somebody give me a grade! Phineas and Ferb: (Somebody give me a grade, somebody give me a grade!) Baljeet: This isn't a request, I demand there be a test today! Phineas and Ferb: (Somebody give me a grade, somebody give me a grade!) Baljeet: Give me a grade! Band Members *Baljeet Patel: Lead Vocals/Bass Guitar *Phineas Flynn: Rhythm Guitar/Backup Vocals *Ferb Fletcher: Lead Guitar/Backup Vocals *Buford Van Stomm: Drums Trivia Doofenshmirtz says "Curse you Perry the- wait, is that the Baljeetles?", in a throwback to what he said during "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together!". This is the first time Baljeet says "oh yeah," "gonna," and "ain't" There are Anarchy symbols in the background with pluses next to them, forming a+'s. This could be an allusion to the Sex Pistols hit from Nevermind the bollacks, Anachy in the U.K. "I ain't gonna waste my summer taking beatings from my drummer" most likely refers to the fact that Buford Van Stomm, who is the drummer in this song (and in many others) is the series' bully and Baljeet is one of his frequent victims. When Baljeet is singing, There are spiral patterns similar to the patterns in Get ready for the Bettys. Phineas's face paint is a refernece to Motley Cru's Shout at the Devil. Ferbs union jack t-shirt is a reference to the shirt worn by the sex pistols paul cook during the filming of God save the queen. Phineas must've known what Baljeet was going to sing because he sang along besides the "Somebody give me a grade"s. Allusions *"The Baljeatles" is an obvious refrence to which used elements of this style of music. *The song is a parody of the punk genre, which are generally about non-comformity and "down with the establishment!" *The costume designs are heavily influenced by 70's Punk Rock bands; such as "The Ramones" and "Sex Pistols" * Phineas' face paint may be a homage to the band Motley Crue's "Shout at The Devil" album See Also "The Baljeatles" (episode)